until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Descent
Nightmare Descent is the second level in the events of Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. Overview Nightmare Descent takes place in a slaughterhouse with several squealing pigs, and then a ride into the Dollhouse, a long hallway with a dead end. Pre-Level Dan T. steps away and when the player obtains shotguns, the mine cart activates and enters into the mouth of a pig head. Layout The player will encounter Hannah crying, then singing Frere Jacques. At "ding dang dong," the player will be greeted to a decayed Hannah and Beth in front of them, before they are pulled away with a scream. The cart proceeds into a slaughterhouse with several dead pigs. Once the player reaches the second hanging pig, the pigs and pig heads start squealing and the sawblades start to function. The player then reaches a dark room with flashing red lights, and enemies in pig heads attack them. A pig head at the end of the room opens its mouth and releases one more enemy, before the player goes inside. There, the player rides to Jessica's, Matt's Emily's, Mike's, and Ashley's dolls who turn their head, the male dolls both recording, to look at the player. The player then rides a fast track, passing through doll's heads, more dolls, dollhouses, and basement equipment. Some dolls move and laugh. The player rides inside a dollhouse, where it darkens. The room lights up to a distorted and decrepit hallway, where the lights flash continuously. The track skews sideways when the giant Psycho looks inside the track and at the player, before leaving while laughing. The Psycho peers again on the right and leaves again. Vases fly at the player. The player reaches the end of the track, in a room where there are several airgates. Suddenly, the walls explode, pushing the player back. The player then has to shoot through two waves of clown enemies. Once completed, the Psycho in his giant form appears in front of the player, taking his mask off to reveal a skull face. The skull opens his mouth and appears to eat the player, ending the level. Collectibles There are 10 collectibles in this level which can be found at the following locations: #On a plank behind the first hanging pig. #To the right behind the second hanging pig. #Lying down up high above the player. #On the right inside a blue door. #On top of the final sawblade. #On the right when enemies in pig heads attack. #On the right behind the doll with the video camera. #Inside the giant doll head's left eye. #On the right window of the dollhouse entrance. #Inside the open room on the right when the Psycho looks at the player the second time. Trivia *Nightmare Descent is one of two only levels not to contain a secret, the other being Final Inferno. *Nightmare Descent is the only level to have 10 collectibles, and not 20 like the other six levels. *Nightmare Descent is the only level not to have a segment after the level in the broken hospital room. *Nightmare Descent is significantly shorter than all the other levels. **This is because Nightmare Descent is the demo level of the game. *Nightmare Descent and Final Inferno both are able to have their collectibles found in a single run. Category:Levels